Hello Kitty's Ruined Birthday Party for Brian Hardy
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: This story is basically the same as "Hello Kitty's Awesome Birthday Party for Brian Hardy", but with a different ending.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Kitty woke up on a bright sunny morning. She couldn't wait to start another fantastic day. She had a very nice life, and she often told herself it was because of her friends. She couldn't stand not being without them. Her catchphrase is: "You can never have too many friends!"

She had her sister Mimmy, her mama and Papa, and a bunch of other friends at her school. She had other friends who were not Sanrio characters. These characters were known as Little Miss Helpful and Little Miss Sunshine. Hello Kitty and Mimmy never met Little Miss Helpful and Little Miss Sunshine in person, but they spoke to each other regularly on the internet and on the phone. Little Miss Helpful dressed up as Hello Kitty and Little Miss Sunshine dressed up as Mimmy for Halloween the year before and they sent a photograph of them wearing their Halloween costumes to Hello Kitty and Mimmy. The twins were impressed when they saw the picture.

Hello Kitty looked at her calendar that morning and realized that the date was March 9th. Then she realized that her good friend Brian Hardy's birthday was in a week. Hello Kitty got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. At breakfast, she told her family about her party plan. All of them agreed with it. After breakfast, Hello Kitty got on her computer and sent an email to Brian. The email read:

"Dear Brian,

I am glad to hear that you will be able to attend your own birthday party. The party will also be Saint Patrick's Day-themed because your birthday is on Saint Patrick's Eve and you are 25%. I am currently preparing for your party and I am going to go shopping for your presents today. Before I do, I would like you to please answer the following questions:

1. What is your favorite flavor of cake? What would you like the cake to look like?

2. What do you really want for your birthday?

3. What is your favorite sweet?

4. What are your hobbies?

5. What food would you like to be served at your party?

6. What is your height, weight, and waist size?

7. What is your ethnic background from greatest to least?

8. Would you like to have money for your birthday?

Please reply to this email by sundown so I can buy your gifts.

Love,

Hello Kitty

XOXO"

A short while later, Hello Kitty received a response from Brian. His response email read:

"Dear Hello Kitty,

Here are the answers to your questions:

My favorite cake flavors are chocolate and coconut. I would like my cake to be shaped like your face please.

2. For my birthday this year, I really want a Build-a-Bear Workshop® Hello Kitty doll dressed in a Saint Patrick's Day outfit. (He included in his email a link to the doll and outfit at to show Hello Kitty what it looked like.)

3. Milk chocolate bunnies are my favorite sweet. I know that Easter is still a ways away, but they are currently available in stores.

4. My favorite hobbies are collecting Hello Kitty products, visiting the California Missions, and collecting foreign money.

5. I would like corned beef and cabbage to be served at my party.

6. My height is 5'2'', I weigh 130 pounds, and I have a 34'' waist.

7. I am Spanish, French, Irish, Filipino, German, and Choctaw Native American.

8. Yes. I would love to receive money as a gift for my birthday. However, I prefer cash over checks.

I am looking forward to coming to my party. I will see you then.

Love,

Brian"

After Hello Kitty read Brian's email. She made a shopping list and got ready to do her errands. She also sent an email to Toby's and Cody's mothers and her grandmother telling them Brian's information. They were going to make a gift for him based on his information. Hello Kitty had requested them to do it. Then Hello Kitty went to . On that website, she found a Saint Patrick's Day picture of her. In the picture, she was wearing a dress and holding a shamrock. She decided to use that picture for the card's front cover image. She downloaded the image and went to to make the card on . The card read: "You are all invited to my friend Brian's birthday party. It will be at my house at 3:00 PM on Saturday, March 16th. Please clothing that is either green or Saint Patrick's Day-themed. Please bring Hello Kitty products and money to give to Brian for his gifts, but he prefers cash over checks. I hope to see you then. XOXO, Hello Kitty." Then she sent the card to her friends and family. She even sent invitations to Little Miss Helpful and Little Miss Sunshine both of whom responded yes. They asked if they could bring their boyfriends and Hello Kitty said yes.

Hello Kitty waited until everybody responded to her invitation. Even Brian responded yes to his invitation. His response read: "Please count me in! I would be happy to attend this party. I am looking forward to it." Hello Kitty was delighted! She sent an email to Brian that read:

"Dear Brian,

Thank you so much for agreeing to attend my party. You really made my day! I will see you on your birthday!

XOXO,

Hello Kitty."

Next Hello Kitty left the house to do some errands.


	2. Chapter 2

After sending out the invitations to everybody, Hello Kitty called the grocery store to order the cake. Then she went downstairs to have lunch. After lunch, Hello Kitty told her family that she was going to do her errands. "I'm going shopping for the party." she told her family. "Come back soon!" said her mother. "I will!" answered Hello Kitty. Then she grabbed her purse, climbed into her car, and drove into town to do her errands.

The first place she went to was Build-a-Bear Workshop. "Hello. How can I help you?" asked the employee. "I would like to make a furry friend please. It is a birthday present for a friend of mine who is about to turn twenty." "Sounds excellent! Please choose your furry friend to begin." said the employee. Hello Kitty looked around and found a basket filled with unstuffed white Hello Kitty dolls. She took out an unstuffed Hello Kitty. "I choose this furry friend." she said. "Let's begin." said the employee.

The employee brought the doll over to the stuffing machine and removed a heart from one of the drawers. "Would you like to make a wish?" asked the employee. "Absolutely!" answered Hello Kitty. She held the heart, made a wish, blew onto the heart, and gave it back to the employee. "I have made my wish!" announced Hello Kitty. "Good." said the employee and she placed the heart inside of the doll. "Would you like to include a sound?" asked the employee. "Sure." replied Hello Kitty. The employee opened a drawer full of sound devices. "Which one would you like?" she asked. "I pick record your own sound." answered Hello Kitty. "Excellent choice!" said the employee. "Please let me know when you are ready. I will press the button when you are to record your voice." "I'm ready now!" said Hello Kitty. The employee pressed the button to start the recording. Hello Kitty sang:

"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear Brian!" (giggles)

Happy birthday to you!

From Hello Kitty! (giggles)"

The employee pressed the button to end the recording. "Very good!" she said and gave Hello Kitty a high-five. Then the employee replayed the recording to make sure that Hello Kitty got it right. "Now it is time to stuff the doll." "Okay." said Hello Kitty. The employee placed the doll in front of the tube. Then pressed her foot down on the pedal several times until the doll was fully stuffed. Then she removed the doll from the hose and zipped it up. "Before I give you your doll, I would like you to please do me a favor." said the employee. "What is that?" asked Hello Kitty. "Close your eyes, make a wish, and spin around three times; please do not open you eyes until I tell you to." Hello Kitty did so. "Open your eyes!" said the employee a minute later. Hello Kitty opened her eyes and realized that she was holding the stuffed Hello Kitty doll in her hands. "It looks wonderful! Thank you so much!" cried Hello Kitty. "You're welcome!" said the employee. Hello Kitty was so happy that she gave the employee a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready for the next step?" asked the employee. "Sure!" said Hello Kitty. For the next step, Hello Kitty washed the doll in the tub. Then she walked around the store searching for clothing and accessories. She dressed the doll in a shamrock dress. For the accessories, she put shamrock bows on the doll's ears, white sequin flats on the doll's feet, a shamrock purse on its left arm, and tied a green ribbon around the doll's neck. Then Hello Kitty grabbed a large Hello Kitty Easter basket as a separate accessory. For the next step, Hello Kitty made the birth certificate on the computer. With the birth certificate, she include a birthday message since it was a birthday present for Brian. It read: "Dear Brian! Happy birthday and happy Saint Patrick's Day! You will always be in my heart! XOXO, Hello Kitty." She printed out the birth certificate and birthday message. Then Hello Kitty took out her note pad and drew a picture of her face with her arms crossed and eyes closed. In the background, she drew a rainbow, a couple shamrocks, and a heart.

Next Hello Kitty brought the doll and Easter basket to the front desk to check it out. As the employee was attaching the gift message to the doll's arm, Hello Kitty handed him the drawing and asked: "Could you please attach this drawing to the doll's arm with the gift message." "Certainly." said the employee. He hole-punched the drawing and attached it to the string with the gift message. Then Hello Kitty handed the employee a Build-a-Bear Workshop gift card and Small Fryz Hello Kitty doll. "Could you please put the small fry in the doll's purse?" she asked. "Yes." said the man. He scanned the doll and card. Then he placed the card in an envelope and the small fry in the doll's purse. "Would you like some ribbons?" "Yes please!" said Hello Kitty. "I would like a green one, a white one, and an orange one please." The employee got the ribbons and Hello Kitty instructed him on how to tie the ribbons around the doll's neck. "That will be $76.25." said the employee. "Coming right up." said Hello Kitty. She reached into her purse and took out the right amount of money. "Thank you! Have a beary great day!" said the employee. "You're welcome. You too! Goodbye!" answered Hello Kitty. As she left the store, Hello Kitty blew a kiss to the employees who had helped her.

For her next errand, Hello Kitty went to the party store and purchased a Hello Kitty card, Saint Patrick's Day decorations, and a banner for the party. The employee made the banner especially for Brian. After that, Hello Kitty went to the grocery store and purchased several brands of chocolate bunnies. Then Hello Kitty went to the fabric store to buy some ribbons and a shamrock tablecloth for the party. For her next errand, Hello Kitty went to the jewelry store to buy a shamrock necklace. For her next errand, Hello Kitty went to the Sanrio store and purchased a gift card. For her next errand, Hello Kitty went to the book store and purchased a book about the California Missions. For her penultimate errand, Hello Kitty went to the coin store to purchase some foreign money. For her final errand, Hello Kitty went to the See's candy store and purchased a large milk chocolate bunny.

When Hello Kitty got back to her car, she put the chocolate bunnies in the Easter basket. She tied the ribbons from the fabric store around the Hello Kitty doll's arms and legs, placed the bag of foreign money into the doll's purse, and placed the shamrock necklace around the doll's neck. Then she went home feeling exhausted. After Hello Kitty unloaded her car, she took a nap. Her family knew that she was tired, so they decided to help out as she slept. Mama cooked the corned beef, cabbage, and vegetables. Papa decorated the house. Mimmy put Brian's presents in Hello Kitty's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hello Kitty woke up, she was surprised! The house had been completely decorated for the party. "Surprise!" said her family. Hello Kitty gasped in surprise. "While you were sleeping, we decorated the house for you." said Mimmy. "By the way, you are on your own for the gift wrapping." "Thank you so much!" exclaimed Hello Kitty and gave her family a group hug.

Then Hello Kitty went to her bedroom and wrapped the presents. She wrapped the Easter basket with shamrock wrapping paper. The doll was inside a cub condo, which Hello Kitty wrapped in Hello Kitty wrapping paper. The book about the California Missions was wrapped in hearts wrapping paper. Hello Kitty made a card for all of the presents. She wrote a message inside of the card that she had purchased at the party store, placed it in an envelope, and included it with the California Missions Book. Hello Kitty placed the gift cards, one of the birthday cards, and some money in an envelope and sealed it up.

Then Hello Kitty made the ultimate gift. She took a book out of her closet. The book had a picture of her on the front cover, but the inside pages were blank. Hello Kitty took out a pen and wrote in the pages of the book. This is what she wrote:

"Dear Brian,

I know that you are a twenty-year-old straight man, your mother thinks that collecting dolls based on me is a sickening hobby and your aunt thinks that you are too old for me, but I disagree. My products are not just designed for girls. They are designed for everybody who likes them, male or female. You have been a fan of me since you were a young child and you fill my days with rainbows and sunshine. So please do not lose interest in me now. You have always loved me and been with me rain or shine; I am certain that you always will. No matter what happens to you (even if you lose interest in me), I will always love you and you will always be in my heart. I am positive that no matter how old you are, you will always be a fan of me deep down in my hear; I will always love you and remember you for who you are.

With Much Love from Yours Truly,

Hello Kitty

XOXOXOXO"

As Hello Kitty wrote her messages throughout the pages of the book, she drew pictures of herself and colored them in. After she finished, Hello Kitty wrote a message on the inside cover of the book: "To: Brian From: Hello Kitty I wrote this book for you because you are very special to me. Please keep this book as a keepsake and never forget me. XOXO, Hello Kitty." Beside her signature, Hello Kitty drew a picture of her face winking. Then she wrapped the book in Hello Kitty wrapping paper.

At last, Hello Kitty had finished wrapping the presents. She brought all of them to the living room. The rest of her family had wrapped their presents and placed them in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was March 15th, which is the day before Brian's birthday. As Hello Kitty got out of bed and got ready, her sister Mimmy got up, too. "Good morning, Kitty!" she said.

"Good morning, Mimmy!" she said.

Mimmy placed a wrapped present on Hello Kitty's desk.

"It's a present for you." she said. "Because you're an awesome sister!"

"Thanks!" Hello Kitty said. She opened the present. When she finally got the wrapping paper off, the gift looked like a photo frame, only it had words on it where the picture would be. The words said:

"Hello Kitty and Mimmy are great twin sisters. They don't have mouths because they speak with their hearts!"

"I love it!" Hello Kitty said. "Thanks, Mimmy! I'll hang it up on my wall when I get home from school!"

"Sure!" Mimmy said.

When Hello Kitty and Mimmy got to the kitchen, they were greeted by their parents.

"Good morning, girls." Papa said.

"Did you sleep well?" Mama asked.

"We certainly did." Hello Kitty said.

Mama had a bunch of pancakes ready for them, and their Papa was already sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

After breakfast, Hello Kitty and Mimmy put on their backpacks. They then got outside with their Mama, and she drove them to Sanrio Academy. (Their school)

"Bye, girls!" Mama waved to them as they got out of the car. "Have a nice day at school!"

The two sisters waved back. "Bye, Mama!" they then headed inside the school.

The first person they saw was their friend Cody. He waved to them.

"Hey, there, Cody!" Hello Kitty and Mimmy said.

Cody smiled at them. "I can't wait to come to Brian's birthday party tomorrow!"

"I know, right? It's going to be awesome." Hello Kitty said.

On the way back home, Mama stopped at the grocery store and picked up the cake. It was shaped like Hello Kitty's face. She also bought some corned beef, cabbage, vegetables, a large collection of different brands of chocolate bars, and two chocolate bunny molds. "What is all of that stuff for?" asked Hello Kitty and Mimi together curiously. "You will soon see." answered Mama. Next Mama went to the See's store and purchased some chocolate bars. When they got home, she placed the cake in the refrigerator. Then the family hung up the banner and prepared the house for tomorrow's party.

Mama placed one of the chocolate bunny molds and half of the chocolate bars into a box, wrapped and labeled the box, and put it in the living room with the other presents. Next Mama removed the other chocolate bunny mold from its box and called Hello Kitty and Mimmy to come to the kitchen. The twins came to the kitchen as quickly as they could. "Are you ready to have some fun?" asked Mama. "Yes." replied the twins. "Well now I'm going to show you how to make a chocolate bunny." said Mama. "Hooray!" cheered the twins. "I know how much Brian loves chocolate bunnies!" added Hello Kitty. "That is why I have come up with a plan." replied Mama. "I have decided that each of us is going to make a chocolate bunny ought of store bought chocolate to be placed in his Easter basket." explained Mama. "Once the chocolate bunnies have cooled down, we will tie a ribbon around each bunny's neck with a card written by us attached to the ribbon. Then we will wrap the bunnies and place them in Brian's Easter basket with the others. Once we have completed our task, we will wrap Brian's Easter basket and place it with the other presents in the living room." explained Mama. Then she asked: "Are you ready?" "Yes!" replied the twins excitedly. "Very well! Let's begin!" announced Mama. "May I please invite Dear Daniel to come over to our house to make a chocolate bunny for Brian? He is also friends with Brian." asked Hello Kitty. "Of course." answered Mama. So Hello Kitty called Dear Daniel and invited him over to her house. Dear Daniel accepted Hello Kitty's invitation. Soon he arrived at the house and the cooking began.

Everybody put on aprons and chef hats and Mama placed a large saucepan onto the stovetop. First they placed the chocolate into a saucepan. Into the saucepan went a Hershey's chocolate bar, a See's chocolate bar, a Russell Stover chocolate bar, a Dove chocolate bar, a Nestlé Crunch chocolate bar, a Cadbury chocolate bar, two Reese's peanut butter cups, and a bag of M&Ms. Next Mama turned on the stove and the chocolate began to melt in the saucepan. Mama and the twins took turns stirring the chocolate. When they were finished, they poured the melted chocolate into the mold. Then they sealed up the mold and waited for the chocolate bunny to form and cool down. After the molding process was complete, Mama removed the chocolate bunny from its mold and tied a gold ribbon around its neck. Next Mama wrote a note for Brian wishing him a happy birthday and attached it to the ribbon. Then Mama wrapped the bunny and put it in the Easter basket.

After that, Mama washed the mold and Hello Kitty made the next chocolate bunny. She followed Mama's instructions and was able to successfully make a chocolate bunny. She tied a gold ribbon around the bunny's neck after the bunny cooled down. Next, she wrote a note that read:

"Dear Brian,

Enjoy this chocolate bunny and all of the others in your Easter basket. I made this one especially for you.

XOXO,

Hello Kitty."

Hello Kitty signed her name after she wrote her name. Next her signature, Hello Kitty drew a picture of her face winking. Next to the drawing of her face, she drew a smiley-faced rain cloud producing rain. Next to the rain cloud was a smiling sun and a rainbow. After Hello Kitty created her card, she attached it to the gold ribbon. Then she wrapped the chocolate bunny into Brian's Easter basket.

Hello Kitty washed the mold and gave it to Mimmy. Mimmy made her chocolate bunny next. After she made hers, Mimmy tied a gold ribbon around the bunny's neck. Then she wrote a note that read:

"Dear Brian,

Please enjoy this chocolate bunny that I made for you. It was made from the kindness of my heart.

XOXO,

Mimmy"

Then Mimmy attached her note to the ribbon. She wrapped her chocolate bunny and placed it in the Easter basket.

Next Mimmy washed the mold and Papa made his chocolate bunny. His note wrote read:

"Dear Brian,

Happy birthday, Happy Saint Patrick's Day, and Happy early Easter! Enjoy your chocolate bunny.

XOXO,

Papa"

Papa attached his note to a gold ribbon and tied it around his bunny's neck. Then he wrapped up the bunny and placed it in the Easter basket.

Next it was Dear Daniel's turn. Papa washed the mold and Dear Daniel made his bunny. His note read:

"Dear Brian,

Have a wonderful birthday and enjoy your chocolate bunny!

XOXO,

Dear Daniel"

Dear Daniel attached his note to a gold ribbon and tied it around his bunny's neck. Next he wrapped his bunny and placed it in the Easter basket. Then Mama wrapped the Easter basket and placed it in the living room with the other presents.

Soon, it was time for Dear Daniel to leave. Hello Kitty kissed him goodbye and he left the house.

"I can hardly wait for Brian's party tomorrow." Hello Kitty said to Mimmy that night at dinner. "Can you?" "Yes! Totally!" answered Mimmy. "Can you hardly wait for Brian's party tomorrow?" Hello Kitty asked her parents. "Yes!" they replied.

"You girls should go to bed. Brian's birthday is tomorrow." suggested Mama later that night. "Good night." said the twins and they went to bed. That night before Hello Kitty went to bed, she removed her Saint Patrick's Day dress and shoes from her closet and hung her dress on her bedroom door. She put her red high-heeled shoes beside her bed and hung her shamrock necklace on her doorknob. Then she climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about tomorrow's party.


	5. Chapter 5

At last, Brian's birthday came. Hello Kitty had already planned the party in her house and invited Brian and some of her other friends to come over in order to attend the party. She also invited her boyfriend Dear Daniel. She had her best outfit prepared and all of the gifts and the cake were waiting. After breakfast, Mama, Papa, Hello Kitty and Mimmy took showers and got dressed into their Saint Patrick's Day outfits. Hello Kitty wore a shamrock print dress with a green underskirt and sequin accents, white sequin flats, and a sequin shamrock purse. Mama wore Mimmy wore a yellow dress, a green skirt with yellow polka dots, red shoes, and a shamrock necklace. Mama wore a dark green dancer dress, a light green blouse, and black bow gem heels. Papa wore a shamrock print tartan, black pants, a black hat with a gold buckle on it, and black buckle shoes. They were already finished decorating the house with Saint Patrick's Day decorations. A big banner that read "Happy birthday Brian!" in rainbow letters had strewn across the wall in the entry hall. The house was filled with balloons. The presents were in the living room. The kitchen had lots of decorations. The table, was covered with a shamrock table cloth, had Hello Kitty napkins spread out over it, and had corned beef, cabbage, vegetables, and a big, gooey chocolate cake shaped like Hello Kitty's face. On top of the cake were two candles shaped like the number twenty because it was Brian's twentieth birthday.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was Brian Hardy. He was dressed as a leprechaun. He wore a dark green suit over a green shamrock shirt, dark green pants, a green bow tie, a shamrock hat, a shamrock belt with a gold buckle, and black shoes with gold buckles. "Hey, guys!" Brian said as he entered the house.

"Brian! Happy Birthday!" Hello Kitty and Mimmy came and each hugged him. Then Hello Kitty put a birthday hat on Brian's head.

"The others will be here soon." Mimmy said. "You can have a snack if you like."

Brian Hardy looked around. The entrance of the house was in the living room. There was a radio playing music. Brian took a bottle of water, and shared a chat with Hello Kitty on the couch.

A few minutes later, Hello Kitty's grandparents and a bunch of other friends of Hello Kitty's came including Cody, Toby, and many more. Some of the adults had conversations, other people were dancing to the music, and little kids were eating. All of the guests (including Brian) were dressed in green clothing because Brian's birthday is on Saint Patrick's Eve.

Then Dear Daniel came dressed as a leprechaun. He wore a green suit over a gold shirt, a green shamrock hat, green pants with gold stripes, and gold pointed shoes. As soon as Hello Kitty saw him, she ran over to him like a cheetah and gave him a kiss. Brian and Mimmy were watching the whole thing.

"They make the cutest couple, don't they?" Brian Hardy giggled.

"They do!" Mimmy giggled too.

Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel held hands. "Hi, there, Kitty." Dear Daniel said.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Hello Kitty said.

When Dear Daniel saw Brian, he came up to him and they high-fived. "Brian! How's it going, buddy?! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Dear Daniel." Brian said.

It was finally present time. Everyone sat in a circle, while Hello Kitty's parents brought him the presents. There were one or two from each person who attended the party with the exception of Hello Kitty had five presents for Brian because she was the hostess, he was the birthday boy, and Hello Kitty likes to indulge Brian.

He read each card before he opened the present. He enjoyed each greeting and "Happy Birthday" note the friend had to offer. And he enjoyed the gifts as well.

When he got to Hello Kitty's first gift, he opened the card first. It had a picture of Hello Kitty, and the message said, "Dear Brian Hardy, Happy Birthday and St. Patrick's day! Hope all you wishes come true! Love, Hello Kitty. XOXO" Beside the note was a green kiss mark that had been left by Hello Kitty. She had kissed the note wearing her green Saint Patrick's Day lipstick. The wrapping paper had shamrocks all over it. The card contained $100.00 in cash.

"Thanks, Hello Kitty!" Brian Hardy said. He and Hello Kitty hugged.

"I'll open the present now." Brian said, as he tore off the wrapping paper. The gift was a Build-a-Bear Workshop® Hello Kitty Easter basket, filled with a variety of chocolate bunnies. They were made by several companies including Cadbury, Hershey's Russell Stover, Nestlé, Reese's, Dove, Godiva, Lindt, and See's.

"Happy Early Easter!" announced Hello Kitty. Brian Hardy smiled. "Wow, thank you so much, Hello Kitty! How did you know I'm a fan of chocolate bunnies?"

"Best friends know everything about each other. I'm glad you like it!" Hello Kitty said.

"Can I eat one now?" Brian Hardy asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Hello Kitty said.

"Thanks." Brian Hardy said. He took a chocolate bunny out and took a bite out of its ear. As he did, the bunny spoke! It screamed: "Hey! Who bit my ear?" Brian screamed and dropped the chocolate bunny. Everybody screamed and ran out of the house.

Just then, Little Miss Naughty came out of a nearby closet and walked over to the living room snickering. "Sometimes, I just can't help myself to a delicious chocolate bunny!" she laughed. Little Miss Naughty picked up the chocolate bunny that Brian had bitten and took a bite out of its ear. "Delicious!" she exclaimed and she continued to eat the bunny.

Soon the guests returned to the house to figure out who the culprit was. Brian saw his Easter basket lying on the ground with candy wrappers surrounding it. "Somebody has been eating my chocolate bunnies!" he exclaimed. Brian noticed that the chocolate bunny wrappers formed a trail. Brian led the group to follow the trail. The trail of wrappers led to the dining room where the culprit was found. There sitting at the dining room table was Little Miss Naughty pigging out on the chocolate cake head first! "Somebody has been eating our chocolate cake and there she is!" exclaimed Mama.

Everybody was very upset, especially Brian and Hello Kitty. "Why did you sneak into our house to ruin Brian's birthday party?" scolded Hello Kitty. "Because I like chocolate." replied Little Miss Naughty. "That is not the way to eat chocolate!" continued Hello Kitty. "You should buy it at a store and not sneak into other people's houses to steal it by scaring them away! Do you understand?" asked Hello Kitty angrily. "Yes." sobbed Little Miss Naughty. Just then, her stomach grumbled. "I must sit down! I have a stomach ache." said Little Miss Naughty and she lied down on the couch.

Hello Kitty's parents walloped Little Miss Naughty soundly while Hello Kitty called the police. Little Miss Naughty was arrested by the police and was sentenced to prison without parole for her sentence. Hello Kitty hosted a make up birthday party for Brian a week after his birthday and he had a great time!


	6. Chapter 6

Today was March 23rd. It was the day of Brian's make-up birthday party. The party on his actual birthday had been ruined by Little Miss Naughty. She had sneaked into Hello Kitty's house and pretended to make the chocolate bunny speak to scare away the party guests. Then she came out of her hiding place and ate Brian's chocolate bunnies and the chocolate cake that was going to be served to the guests. Hello Kitty's parents called the police who arrested Little Miss Naughty. For her punishment, Little Miss Naughty was sentenced to a life sentence in prison without parole. Now Hello Kitty had to prepare a make-up party for Brian. She had to order a new cake and buy some more chocolate bunnies to replace the ones that Little Miss Naughty had eaten. Otherwise, everything else remained the same.

Brian arrived at Hello Kitty's house wearing a green outfit. He rang the doorbell and Hello Kitty answered the door wearing her Saint Patrick's Day dress. She could see the glum look on Brian's face and could not help feeling sorry for him. "Hi Brian. I apologize for your birthday party getting ruined. I know how bad you feel." said Hello Kitty. "It was neither of our faults." replied Brian. "It was Little Miss Naughty's fault. She sneaked into your house and hid in your closet unbeknownst. So none of us knew about her whereabouts." "I know. So that is why I am hosting a make-up birthday party today." answered Hello Kitty. "Are you ready?" "Yes. I am!" answered Brian. "Now that's the spirit!" cheered Hello Kitty and she hugged Brian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Brian felt much better now. "Now let's go in and have some fun!" cheered Hello Kitty.

Brian and Hello Kitty entered the house and went to the living room. All of the guests were waiting for them there. "Happy belated birthday, Brian!" they all cheered. "Aaaw! Thanks!" replied Brian. Hello Kitty gave Brian his first gift which was wrapped in shamrock wrapping paper. Brian removed the wrapping paper and saw that his first gift was a Hello Kitty Easter basket full of chocolate bunnies. "Thank you Hello Kitty." said Brian. "You're quite welcome. This is my make up gift to you." explained Hello Kitty. "May I please have a chocolate bunny?" asked Brian. "Sure. Go ahead." replied Hello Kitty.

Brian removed a Russell Stover box from the basket. Then he removed the chocolate bunny from the box. He opened his mouth and was about to bite the ears off of the chocolate bunny, when suddenly, Brian paused and stood there frozen with a nervous look on his face. "What's the matter? You look nervous." asked Hello Kitty. "I fear that when I take a bite out of this bunny's ears, the bunny will scream and Little Miss Naughty will appear and steal my chocolate bunnies." explained Brian. "Oh nonsense! There is no need to worry! Little Miss Naughty is in prison and she will not be given a parole for her crime." comforted Hello Kitty. "I know. It is just that the event really traumatized me. Even though I enjoy eating chocolate bunnies, I get nervous when I take a bite out of one." explained Brian. "Tell you what! I will share the bunny with you to prove that there is no need to fear." offered Hello Kitty. "Okay. Let's do it!" said Brian. Hello Kitty walked over to Brian and they began to eat the bunny. Brian bit the bunny's left ear and Hello Kitty bit the bunny's right ear and nothing happened! After Brian and Hello Kitty had finished eating the chocolate bunny together, no voices were heard. So there was no need to worry.

Then Hello Kitty gave her second present to Brian. This gift was wrapped in Hello Kitty wrapping paper that had pictures of Hello Kitty's face all over it. This present also came with a card. Brian opened the envelope and looked at the card. On the front cover, there was a picture of Hello Kitty dressed in a Saint Patrick's Day outfit holding a shamrock. On the inside, there was a message that read: "Dear Brian, I wish you a happy birthday and a happy Saint Patrick's Day! May all of your wishes come true. Eat plenty of corned beef and cabbage too! XOXO, Hello Kitty." Beside the message was another green kiss mark.

Then Brian opened the present. After he removed the wrapping paper, he gaped with surprise. The gift was a Build-a-Bear Workshop Hello Kitty doll. It was dressed in a Saint Patrick's Day outfit. The doll was wearing a shamrock dress and skirt on its body, shamrock bows on its ears, white sequin flats on its feet, a shamrock purse on its arm, and a green ribbon and a shamrock necklace around its neck. Attached to its left arm was a message that read: "Dear Brian, Happy birthday and happy Saint Patrick's Day! You will always be in my heart! Love, Hello Kitty XOXO." There was another card attached to the doll. This one had a picture of Hello Kitty's face with her eyes closed and her hands crossed. Surrounding her were shamrocks and a heart.

"Awww! It's so adorable!" exclaimed Brian. "Please squeeze the doll and put your ear close to its heart." said Hello Kitty. Brian did so and the doll began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear Brian! (giggles)

Happy birthday to you!

From Hello Kitty! (giggles)" sang the doll.

Brian smiled broadly when he heard the doll sing. "That was wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Look in the purse!" said Hello Kitty. Brian reached inside the purse, and pulled out a Hello Kitty small-fryz doll and a bag of foreign money! "They are all wonderful! Is that all?" asked Brian. "No." replied Hello Kitty. "You have a third gift from me."

Hello Kitty handed her third gift to Brian. It was wrapped in flowers wrapping paper. Brian removed the wrapping paper and saw that the gift was a book about the California Missions. "Thank you so much!" said Brian.

Hello Kitty handed her fourth gift to Brian. He removed the wrapping paper and saw the book that Hello Kitty made for him. He read the book and was very happy when he did. "Aaaw! How sweet!" he exclaimed. "You truly love me!"

Hello Kitty handed her fifth and final gift to Brian. It was an envelope. Brian opened it and looked through it. Inside were the Build-a-Bear Workshop and Sanrio Store gift cards and the store-bought card with the money inside. Brian opened the card, removed the money, and read the message. "Dear Brian, May your birthday and Saint Patrick's Day be the best you have ever had! Enjoy your presents and have a wonderful day! XOXO, Hello Kitty"

Brian was so happy that he jumped for joy! "Thank you very much!" he said to Hello Kitty. "Is that all?" "Yes. You're quite welcome!" answered Hello Kitty. Brian hugged Hello Kitty tightly.

For the rest of the present opening, Brian enjoyed each and every one of his gifts. Brian received a lot of them. All of the rest of the presents Brian had received were Hello Kitty products. Brian received a shamrock necklace (from Keroppi), a Hello Kitty diary (from Mimmy), a Hello Kitty stationery set (from Dear Daniel), a Hello Kitty backpack (from Mama and Papa), a set of blue Hello Kitty pajamas in his size (from Toby; sewn by Toby's mother), a Hello Kitty Saint Patrick's Day shirt in his size (from Cody; sewn by Cody's mother), a Hello Kitty iphone cover (from Chococat), a roll of Hello Kitty duct tape (from Pekkle), a Hello Kitty birthday doll (from Hello Kitty's grandfather), a shirt sewn by Hello Kitty's grandmother herself, and a Hello Kitty snuggie from Hangyodon.

Brian marveled over his new shirt. It had six stripes shaped like the flags of the countries his ancestors came from. The top stripe had a red strip on the top, a yellow stripe in the middle, and a red stripe at the bottom. The Spanish coat of arms was on the yellow stripe and the phrase "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" was strewn across the second stripe had a blue stripe on the left, a white stripe in the middle, and a red stripe on the right. The phrase "Joyeux anniversaire" was strewn across the stripe. The third stripe had a green stripe on the left, a white stripe in the middle, and an orange stripe on the right. The phrase "Breithlá sona!" was strewn across the stripe. The fourth stripe blue triangle on the top, a red triangle on the bottom, and a white triangle with a sun and some stars on the side. The phrase "Masaya Kaarawan!" was strewn across the stripe. The fifth stripe had a black stripe on the top, a red stripe in the middle, and a yellow stripe on the bottom. The phrase "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" was strewn across the stripe. The sixth and final stripe was purple with the Choctaw National seal in the center. The phrase "Yupka Aiattatok Nitak!" All of these phrases meant "Happy birthday!" in the official language of the country that the flags belonged to.

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" cheered Brian and he hugged Hello Kitty's grandmother. "You're welcome!" said Grandma.

Brian thanked everybody again for sending the gifts to him and gave each person a hug after he opened their present to him. Then it was dinner time. Everybody enjoyed the Irish dinner that Mama made. After that, it was time for cake.

Everybody went over to the kitchen, and sat at the long table. Hello Kitty's parents turned off the lights.

Then, Hello Kitty and the gang sang a song to him:

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday, Brian Hardy,

Happy birthday to yoooou!"

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles!" Hello Kitty said.

Brian Hardy made a wish and blew out the candles.

Everybody cheered.

As each person got a slice of cake, Mimmy asked, "So what did you wish for, Brian Hardy?"

"Mimmy, you know Brian can't tell anyone what he wished for, or else it won't come true!" Hello Kitty said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Sorry." Mimmy said.

"That's okay." Brian said. "I'm just glad that everybody came to support me on my birthday."

"I'm sure that whatever you wished for, it's a super awesome wish." Dear Daniel said.

"And I hope it comes true." Hello Kitty says.

"Thanks, everyone." Brian Hardy said.

Soon it was getting late and it was almost time for Brian to leave. "May I please speak to you in private?" asked Brian. "Sure." said Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty and Brian went to Hello Kitty's bedroom and shut the door. "What would like to talk about?" asked Hello Kitty. "Well I would like to please know why you gave me five presents and everyone else gave me one or to." "The reason why I gave you the most presents is because I love you, you are very special to me, and I like to indulge you." answered Hello Kitty. "Aaaaw! You are very sweet!" said Brian and he hugged Hello Kitty and kissed her on the cheek. "So why did you want to discuss this with me privately?" asked Hello Kitty. "Because I did not want to make the other guests feel jealous." replied Brian. "You don't have to! They do not feel jealous at all because I am the hostess. I am allowed to give you the most presents." explained Hello Kitty. "That's good!" Brian sighed of relief. "Please do not worry about being over-indulged. It is your birthday, you are not a spoiled brat, and there is no such thing as receiving too many birthday presents." Hello Kitty explained. "Okay! I won't!" promised Brian. Then he and Hello Kitty left the bedroom to return to the party.

When it was time to leave, Brian Hardy put all of his presents in his Hello Kitty backpack. Before he left the house, he gave Hello Kitty one last hug.

"Thanks, Hello Kitty. I had a great time at my birthday today."

"You're welcome!" Hello Kitty said. "See you tomorrow, Brian!" Then she gave Brian a Hello Kitty goody bag filled with candy and other goodies and put the necklace around his neck. Brian placed the goody bag in his backpack.

"Bye!" Brian said, and he left the house wearing the backpack; carrying the Easter basket in his left hand and the cub condo in his right hand.

That night, Brian looked at all of his birthday presents and cards and counted his birthday money. He had received approximately $4,000.00 in cash from his relatives and the guests at Hello Kitty's party. He was very lucky. Brian placed the backpack which contained his presents, the cub condom, and the Easter basket full of chocolate bunnies into his closet; he placed his birthday money in his secret hiding place which contained the rest of the money he had been saving up over time. Before Brian went to bed, he glanced at his presents one last time. Then he climbed into bed and went to sleep dreaming about the wonderful day he had.

Also that night, Hello Kitty took the photo frame that Mimmy gave her, and read it one more time before putting it on her wall. Upon doing great and making her friend Brian happy, she had definitely spoken with her heart today.


	7. Chapter 7

A week after the party, Brian received a letter from Hello Kitty in the mail. He opened the envelope and found a card inside of it. It was a Saint Patrick's Day-themed Hello Kitty card. The front cover had the Saint Patrick's Day image that Hello Kitty used for the party's invitations. On the inside front cover image, there was a picture of Hello Kitty holding a shamrock while standing in a field with a rainbow in the background. On the rainbow was the phrase: "Have a lucky day!" On the inside back cover was a picture of Hello Kitty standing inside of a pot of gold coins with a rainbow and a pink sky in the background. On the back cover was an image of Hello Kitty's face. She was wearing a leprechaun hat and a green bow and her right eye was winking.

On the inside back cover, there was a message written in the seven colors of the rainbow. The message read:

"Dear Brian,

I am sorry for having to postpone your birthday party due to the crime. Despite that, I am glad that you were able to come and that we were able to celebrate. Thank you so much for attending the birthday party that I set up for you. You really made my day. I am glad that you had a great time and enjoyed your birthday party, the gifts, the Irish dinner, and the cake. Please keep your gifts to yourself and spend your birthday money wisely. For having such good behavior at your birthday party and for being so grateful about your gifts, you have received a $1,000.00 cash bonus. Please check the pocket on the inside of the card for the money. I hope to see you again very soon.

Love,

Hello Kitty

XOXOXOX"

Hello Kitty signed her name at the message. Next her signature was a drawing of Hello Kitty's face winking and a rainbow with a smiling rain cloud producing raindrops. There was also a green kiss mark next to the signature. It had been left by Hello Kitty when she kissed the card wearing her green lipstick.

Brian loved his thank you card very much. He found the money in the pocket of the inside front cover of the card. He removed the money and counted $100.00 in cash! Brian placed his thank you card with his other cards in the box and added the money he just received to his money collection. Brian counted out his birthday money which he had received that year and realized how lucky he was. He has received approximately $10,000.00 in cash! Brian hid all of his birthday money in his special hiding place where he kept the rest of his money.

Later that day, Brian went to Hello Kitty's house and thanked Hello Kitty for the card and cash bonus. Hello Kitty was glad that Brian received his card and money safely. The two friends gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I have definitely spoken from my heart today." said Hello Kitty. "You definitely have!" agreed Brian.


End file.
